


Right

by Luthien



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-10
Updated: 2011-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthien/pseuds/Luthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You can do better..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2011 McShep Match Drabble Tree. Words taken from another drabble in the tree are bolded.

“ **You can do better** ,” John insisted, yet again.

“No, I can’t,” Rodney said through gritted teeth, and the gear finally clicked into place. The machine roared into life; they clung on desperately as it crashed through the wall and out into the jungle.

The rest was a confused blur of shouts, weapons firing, pulverized vegetation and, finally, water everywhere. Rodney felt a hand at his collar, pulling him up and out.

They lay panting on the riverbank afterward, legs entangled. “I told you I couldn’t do better,” Rodney said, and kissed John quickly before he could try to deny it.


End file.
